Little Pieces
by Will-Milagros
Summary: Hasta en la cotidianidad, ellos están destinados a estar juntos. /Drabbles/. Adaptación.
1. Ascensor

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, ni los drabbles que aquí se muestran. Solo es una adaptación de las historias de una excelente autora del fandom Naruto/SasuSaku a la pareja Jerza.

_Advertencia:__** Comunicarse con ésta autora es, por decirlo de algún modo, casi imposible. Así que realmente lo que estoy es tomándome una libertad, si uno de éstos días la usuario O.o Kaoru-chan o.O me pide que retire esta publicación, lo haré sin darle vueltas. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Little Pieces**

**.**

**.**

Ascensor

.

.

"¿Estás enojada?" preguntó el joven guapo avanzando por las calles de Magnolia, una pequeña ciudad cercana a Tokyo.

La pelirroja lo miro con el ceño fruncido y apuro el paso, dejando al joven unos cuantos pasos atrás. Fernández suspiro cansado. ¿Cómo es que ella se había ofendido tanto por una nimiedad como aquella?

Meneo la cabeza y apuro el paso para alcanzarla.

"Erza" llamó cuando alcanzaron la entrada de un gran edificio.

Ignoro las miradas seductoras de algunas jóvenes que pasaban por allí, y solo se limitó a mirarlas con seriedad intentando enfriarles la libido. Lo único que logro es que las chicas sonrieran más abiertamente (Si es que eso era posible).

Por un momento se lamentó por llamar tanto la atención. Volvió la vista a la pelirroja que no parecía haber tomado muy bien que las féminas admiraran tanto al atractivo joven. Se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia el ascensor.

"¡Erza!" Volvió a llamar pero esta vez mas alto. La pelirroja volvió a ignorarlo, mientras llamaba al ascensor y esperaba impaciente. Ya se le estaba acercando cuando, la recepcionista se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Señor Jellal Fernández." Llamo con una voz sexy… Más bien un intento de serlo "Tengo una llamada para usted".

"Ahora no puedo" Gruñó de una manera notoriamente grosera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, mientras intentaba moverse hasta el ascensor. Tenía tempo, estaba en el quinto piso.

"Pero dice que es importante Jellal-sama" insistió la recepcionista mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que parecía enojada. Volvió su mirada al joven que estaba en frente de ella y lo tomo del brazo "Puede ser un asunto que no requiere demora, Jellal-sama. Por favor, atiéndalo." Dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la mesa de recepción unos pasos más atrás.

Jellal miro a Erza, podía notar su enfado creciente. Sabía que era celosa, pero cada vez que una mujer lo abordaba, generalmente pasado los cinco segundos lo rescataba. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… ¿6?

Está bien, estaba muy enojada.

Y el ascensor ya llegaba al segundo piso, mejor se apuraba con la llamada.

"Habla Jellal" Respondió algo apático.

"¡Ey Jellal! ¿Cómo van las cosas con Erza? ¿La hiciste enojar? ¿Está llorando? ¡Mira que si está llorando te la vas a ver conmigo! ¡Estu-¡".

"Natsu" Encorvó los ojos inconscientemente, y miro a Erza. El ascensor llegaba al primer piso "¿Para qué me llamaste?" pregunto impaciente.

"Quiero saber si ya te arreglaste con Erza y si vienen a la fiesta mañana" dijo con toda simpleza.

"Natsu…" se quejó cuando entendió que la llamada no tenía ni un gramo de importancia. Cortó y miro de una manera intimidante a la recepcionista diciéndole claramente "Aléjate antes de que me enoje" la recepcionista dio unos pasos atrás asustada, y Jellal dio vuelta para ver como Erza entraba al ascensor y pulsaba un botón para que las puertas se cerrasen.

"Demonios" masculló mientras corría hacia las puertas del ascensor.

"Señorita" dijo una adolescente que también estaba la adolescente viendo como Erza pulsaba el botón repetidamente y como Jellal corría "Creo que ese hombre quiere tomar el ascensor".

"No te preocupes cariño, se merece ir por las escaleras" respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

"Oh"

Afortunadamente para Erza y desafortunadamente para Jellal, las puertas se cerraron antes de que el peliazul pudiera detenerlas. Lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Titania.

"Mierda" Maldijo Jellal golpeando las puertas del ascensor.

.

.

.

Erza se despedía con una sonrisa de la jovencita en el séptimo piso, fue cuando las puertas se abrieron que vio al joven Fernández, con respiración acelerada delante de ella.

Sorprendida con su velocidad, no pudo articular ninguna palabra, pero si pensar en lo bien que se veía así de agitado.

Jellal cortó al contacto visual y miro a la joven delante de él. "¿Le importa jovencita?" dijo avanzando un paso, haciendo retroceder a Erza en el proceso.

"No, claro que no" añadió la muchacha con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, saliendo rápidamente del ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraros tras de ella, y solo quedaron Jellal y Erza allí.

Erza recupero la compostura y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo para luego mirar hacia otro lado, ignorando nuevamente a Jellal.

Jellal, cansado de aquel comportamiento, la arrincono, tomándola por los hombros, en la esquina del ascensor. Ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Erza, cerrándole así las salidas.

"No me ignores" Le dijo simplemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Erza dejó su sorpresa de lado, ya se había acostumbrado a los movimientos posesivos de Jellal. Siempre la arrinconaba en algún lado.

"Te lo mereces" dijo devolviéndole la mirada, Café vs. Verde.

"Demonios Erza, corta ésta estupidez"

"¿Estupidez? ¡Estupidez!" volvió a repetir más alterada. "pues a mí no me parece ninguna estupidez Fernandez-**san**" remarcó enojada "aunque claro, siempre hay que hacer lo que tú digas de todos modos" bufó enojada.

"¡Te dije que fue una casualidad que Minerva estuviese en el café!" vociferó enojado. La familia millonaria de Minerva buscaba un matrimonio beneficioso para expandir el poder corporativo de sus negocios, y él, heredero de una corporación exitosa y con inclusive más dinero que ellos, era un pez gordo en el que la muchacha y el padre de ésta estaban _muy _interesados. Desde donde lo veía Erza, ella solo era una huérfana que no tenía donde caer muerta incapaz de competir con la elegancia de Minerva.

Pero él no cambiaría a Erza ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Eso no.

Jamás.

"No" dijo Erza quieta "Ella es más bonita que yo, tiene un apellido, familia… Tus padres estarán complacidos" su tono de voz bajo, sus ojos cortaron el contacto visual y sus hombros temblando. Todo aquello era síntoma de que Erza iba a llorar. Con sus dedos, trazo el contorno de su rostro hasta su mentón, donde lo levantó. Al principio opuso resistencia, pero luego de escucharlo decir su nombre, se dejó llevar.

Un par de ojos café cristalinos le devolvieron la mirada. Sus lágrimas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas. Y Jellal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hacerla ver que no era así, para no tomarla y hacerla suya en ese lugar.

"Erza." Dijo lentamente "No soporta la idea de que pienses que te dejaría por Minerva, mucho menos de que te sientas menos que ella, te amo y eso no tiene que ver con dinero, mis padres, honor o premios, tiene que ver solo y solamente contigo, y es contigo con quien quiero estar."

Más lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Erza "¿No me dejarás?" dijo entre sollozos, sus manos se hicieron camino hacia sus ojos intentando secar sus lágrimas. Pero fue en vano.

"Jamás te dejaría, nunca te dejaré. Te amo"

Abrió la boca para decirle que también le amaba, pero Jellal aprovecho ese momento para besarla. Para que, con su lengua, recorriera los últimos recodos de su boca.

Erza no lo pensó dos veces para responder a su beso, y rodeo su cuello con sus manos. Jugaba con los cabellos de la base de su cuello. Jellal, animado por los movimientos de Erza, coloco las manos en sus mejillas acariciándola, estrecho su cuerpo con el de ella y reclamo un beso más posesivo, salvaje.

Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba bajo su cuerpo, como sus manos se aferraban a él con fuerza, como su cuerpo subía de temperatura, como estrechaba su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, buscando más contacto.

Jellal dejo vagar una mano por sus curvas, hasta entrar por su remera. Acariciando su panza y subir y subir… Hasta llegar a su sostén.

Jellal perdió cualquier autocontrol cuando la escucho gemir en el beso, en el momento que le acaricio un seno.

Lo harían ahí mismo.

"¡EJEM!"

"¿Uh?" Exclamó Erza algo perdida. Jellal, en cambio, miró atrás enojado, dispuesto a matar a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirlo.

En la puerta del ascensor habían algunas mujeres, algunas mirándolos con desaprobación y con el entrecejo fruncido, y otras, las más jóvenes, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Erza, sonrojada aún más que ellas, no sabía si por la situación o por lo bien que se veía Jellal agitado. Atrás de ellas, Erza pudo ver la boca abierta de la recepcionista, y algunas de las molestas jóvenes de hace un rato mirándola con envidia.

Ella solo sonrió con suficiencia.

Justo cuando, la señora que peor los miraba –Y que mayor edad parecía tener –abrió la boca para hablar, Jellal la cortó.

"Tomen el otro ascensor" dijo cortante, se separó lo suficiente de Erza para pulsar el botón que cierra las puertas automáticamente.

Erza vio la cara de furia de la anciana y antes de terminar de cerrarse las puertas.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación antes de que Jellal volviese a atacar sus labios. Se separó un poco para dejarla respirar, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Jellal le dijo en tono bajo que el ascensor estaba reservado para ellos dos "¿Dónde estábamos?".

Erza sonrió y volvió a colocar sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello, pegándose a él y dejándose llevar por toda la pasión que sentía.

Esta vez, no le importaba empezar de nuevo.

.

.

.

**Notas**

No soy con exactitud de las que hacen adaptaciones, sin embargo, realmente quiero darle vida a éste fandom. Recordé la razón por la cual me enganche con los fanfic de SasuSaku y pensé que quizás podría adaptar los que más me gustaron al Jerza, con el fin de atraer más gente.

Sigo insistiendo, alguna de las cosas que voy a publicar son tan viejas que sus autores tienen de 25 a 30 años y comunicarse con ellos es muy difícil, eso sí, si uno de ellos ve su historia adaptada y no está de acuerdo, la borrare enseguida. Mi intención no es tomarme el crédito por algo que yo no hice, a su momento publicare cosas de mi propia autoría.

Con respecto a la adaptación: No es fácil pasar un SasuSaku a un Jerza, créanlo, las personalidades que Jellal y Sasuke son tan jodidamente distintas, y ni hablar de que pintar a Erza como la describen a la Sakura en los fics es ir en contra de todos mis principios para con la que es mi personaje favorito, debo admitir a Haruno la ponen como una llorona romántica, Erza, a pesar de si ser un poco insegura, es de personalidad fuerte y me cuesta verla sometida por Jellal. Quizás esto cuadraría un poco más con Gale, pero no quiero, quiero llenar ESTE fandom. Me canse de que Lucy se volviese la maga súper recontra fuerte que le gana hasta a Erza y que luego es que Natsu se da cuenta de que la ama. En el Gale hay menos Ooc pero me gusta más el Jerza.

Ya en serio, escritores de Nalu, intenten currarsela con ideas más originales y dejen de abombar a un personaje, si según tu ese personaje te agrada es por como Mashima lo hizo, no por como tú quieres representarlo porque quieres que sea fantástico e identificarte con él.

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser a_lguito_ cruel.

**IMPORTANTE:** Les recomiendo que busquen la historia **_Turno de_ ****_noche_**de la autora nanA en , es quizás el mejor Jerza que he leído. Compitiendo con "La última noche". Esa, compañeros, es una buena historia.


	2. Acostumbrándote

_Disclaimer aplicado._

_Historia original de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

.

.

**Acostumbrándote**

.

.

Erza abrió los ojos con desgano. No quería despertarse, todavía tenía sueño, pero sabiendo que día era, se levantó. Se vistió con un sus ropas de siempre sin la armadura. A decir verdad, no tenía pensado hacer ningún trabajo y mucho menos entrenar, pero aun así no podía evitar vestírselo.

No le importo encontrar la cama vacía a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Avanzó hasta el baño y no dejó que el agua de la ducha la intimidara. Ya estaba acostumbrada ¿Lo había dicho?

Termino su labor y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se colocó su delantal para no ensuciarse. Comenzó con su rutina, agua a calentar para preparar el desayuno, picar en pequeños pedazos la comida.

Apenas había terminado de preparar las cosas y comenzado a lavar las cosas que utilizo, cuando escuchó que el agua del baño se detenía y la puerta se abría. Erza sonrió.

Pasados los cinco minutos, sintió un cosquilleo en cuello. Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró que su marido salía de la habitación.

Su cabello algo húmedo y sus ropas limpias. Pudo sentir su fragancia masculina apenas se había sentado en la mesa frente a la cocina.

–Ohayo, Jellal –le saludó Erza con una sonrisa. Jellal le devolvió una sonrisa "Ohayo" quiso decir.

Erza volvió su atención al agua hirviendo, sacó dos tazas y las llenó con té. Colocó un par de onigirs y dejo la mesa preparada.

El desayuno era de lo más completo. Como su marido dedicaba su vida a la erradicación de los gremios malignos, y por alguna razón ella y su grupo siempre se veían enredados en asuntos con éstos mismos, compartieron experiencias juntos, y estaba agradecida con eso, porque fue en una de esas misiones que Jellal se dio cuenta que no necesitaba alejarse de ella como él creía, y más cuando habían luchado juntos en perfecta sincronía.

En ese encuentro, la mayoría habían resultado gravemente heridos, aunque Jellal, como el jefe de Crime Sorciere, se había involucrado más y sus heridas casi le cuestan la vida. Fue ella quien detuvo la estocada final del enemigo, fue ella quien le dio órdenes a Wendy de atenderlo mientras ella le cuidaba las espaldas, fue ella la que al final desperdicio sus últimas energías en esa batalla, y fue ella la que quedó con una hemorragia en la inconsciencia al borde de la muerte preocupándolos a todos. Especialmente a él.

Y fue ella la que volvió en brazos de Jellal, y a su vez, fue ella la que duro más tiempo en el hospital.

Aunque fue gracias a esa batalla que Jellal decidió hacerla su esposa.

Teniendo en cuenta las dos semanas de matrimonio que tenían, la convivencia había resultado de lo más satisfactoria para ambos. Logrando sincronizarse, tanto fuera de la casa, como dentro. Y no había que decir de que Jellal era el mejor en todos los aspectos. Dios santo, nunca creyó que fuera tan tierno y dulce con sus caricias, las formas en que recorría su cuerpo, la forma en que sus labios parecían besarla con tanta ternura, y como su cabello le hacía cosquillas, cuando sus labios descendían por su cuello y bajaba, y bajaba, y bajaba…

–Erza

Erza abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertada, Jellal la miraba intensamente para luego desviar la vista hacia la taza. Erza siguió le línea de su vista ¡Demonios! Había rebasado la taza.

Se levantó apresuradamente y tomó un trapo para secarlo. Sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por el recuerdo de la primera noche. Y lo que fueron las siguientes… Erza se mordió el labio, rechazando aquellos recuerdos.

Se sirvió rápidamente y tomo un grado de té.

.

Disfrutaron una mañana en silencio, Erza no tenía nada que decir, solo sonreía de felicidad mientras Jellal tomaba té. No tenían trabajos de clase S. Fiore estaba en un leve momento de paz, y solo había misiones simples como transportar objetos de valor para evitar fuesen hurtados. Y esa mañana Jellal debía llevar un pergamino al pueblo vecino. Nada peligroso ni misterioso, es más, era tan fácil que debía llegar en la mañana del día siguiente, tal vez por eso parecía tan relajado. Él estaba acostumbrado a arriesgar su vida casi todo el tiempo. Ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, cuando la foto de su mujer lo detuvo.

–Jellal ¿Llevas todo?

Jellal reviso su bolso. Erza le había preparado unos onigiris para el viaje, el anuncio en papel del trabajo y el pergamino guardado en un lugar seguro. Tenía todo.

Asintió con la cabeza –Ten cuidado –fueron las palabras de la mujer acompañadas de un beso en la mejilla. No importa a donde fuese, ella siempre se preocupaba. Jellal la miro con dulzura y luego se percató de un detalle.

– ¿Te importa? –Le preguntó y señaló el delantal, decía "Kiss the cook". Erza sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue como la lengua de Jellal le presionaba los labios. Abrió la boca para mejor resultado. El beso que fue tierno y dulce al comienzo, se desencadeno en uno salvaje y pasional. Erza lo tomo por sus ropas arrugándola con los puños. Se separaron por falta de aire. Erza tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, y aún mantenía ese tinte sonrosado en las mejillas.

Jellal sonrió por ello – ¿Todavía no te acostumbras? –Le susurró en el oído y Erza se sonrojo aún más por el tono sugerente que el utilizaba –Espérame esta noche –le dijo mordisqueándole la oreja. Luego se dio media vuelta picándole un ojo en el proceso…

Oh, como iba a disfrutar esa noche.

.

.

.

¿Qué puedo decir? Este es corto, pero tiene su esencia preciosa. Realmente adoro las historias de esta autora, les confieso que he estado buscando en el fandom esos viejos fanfics, drabbles y one-shots que me gustaron en mi época de niña –También me di cuenta que algunos eran realmente eróticos, y yo era una pervertida prematura –Y, en su mayoría, son de Kaoru-chan y Sakurass. Lástima que no escribieron más.

Por otro lado, éste fue especialmente difícil de adaptar. Coño, que Sasuke es frío, engreído y no habla. Jellal, no. Y Erza no "cura heridas" (Lo cual se cuenta en el original como el motivo para que Sasuke escoja como esposa a Sakura). Y, sinceramente, veo a Erza igual o más pasional que a Jellal. Si ellos fuesen reales, vamos que nadie se acercaría a la habitación de ellos… Porque se a_costumbrarían_ a los **dos** minutos.

Lo que si me imagino es a Erza disminuyendo sus cantidades de trabajos, alguna referencia de no querer seguir peleando hace luego de la pelea con Midnight, recordemos que ella es huérfana, estoy segura que quiere tener más hijos que mi abuela (9) y consentirlos como la madre que ella nunca tuvo.

Pero bueno, dejare de hacer divagaciones. Que ya casi cumplo veinte y aun me pongo con estas cosas xD.

Hasta lueguito.


	3. Dos meses

_Disclaimer aplicado_

_Historia original de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_._

_._

_**Dos meses**_

_._

_._

Se despertó con el sonido de un 'BAM'

Alguien había dado un portazo y teniendo en cuenta que solo vivían dos personas en la residencia, era obvio imaginarse quien fue el otro.

Escucho los gruñidos de su prometida, cosas caer el suelo y luego más gritos. El joven mago suspiro.

Hoy no era un buen día.

"¡Maldito sillón! ¿Por qué demonios está tan cerca de la entrada? ¡Agh! ¡Maldita alfombra que se queda atorada en mi pie!"

Si, aquel día, definitivamente no era su día. Para empezar tuvo un mal día con el pelo, estaba todo enredado, no se quedaba en su lugar, y aunque no estaba segura de la razón, estaba todo inflado. Como si no fuese suficiente, su remera favorita se habían ensuciado y no le podía quitar la mancha. Resultado: tuvo que tirarla. Pero el día no termina ahí, cuando llega al baño, se da cuenta de que no hay jabón, así que tuvo que ir a buscar en el armario de cosas para el baño, pero como no era su día, todos los jabones le cayeron en la cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentada.

Que dolor…

Para empeorar la situación, quiso tomar un baño caliente, y lo único que le devolvió la ducha fue agua helada. Salió temblando y probablemente sufra de un resfrío y fiebre durante la noche. Pero como si el día no pudiese empeorar, Jellal acababa de llegar de un trabajo que le llevo dos meses y la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Todavía estaban las cajas de la mudanza, los platos sucios de la noche anterior, no había sacado la basura y encima aún no había comprado sus fresas.

"_A Jellal seguramente no le va a gustar esto_" Al segundo cambio de opinión.

"_¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Es su culpa ¿Cómo me va a dejar sola para irse a un trabajo por dos meses?" _

"¡Tonto Jellal!" murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra persona, que estaba acostada en la cama, levantara una ceja.

Teniendo en mente que la culpa no la tenía otro más que cierto peliazul, Erza camino hacia su dormitorio.

Y allí estaba Jellal, acostado en la cama. Todavía llevaba sus ropas con las que iba a hacer trabajos, y Erza estaba segura que había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

Jellal miró a Erza. Directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes y centellantes. Ojos verdes y sexys. Esos ojos que siempre la habían cautivado.

"¿Qué miras?" gruñó Erza dirigiéndose hacia su armario donde comenzó a sacar ropas más cómodas.

Jellal solo suspiro ¿Le estaba hablando en _ese_ tono **otra vez**?

Vio cómo se sacaba la remera y el pantalón, quedando solo con la ropa interior. Se puso una de las remeras de Jellal y camino hasta el baño ignorando la profunda mirada del joven Fernández.

Salió con el pelo atado en una coleta alta y Jellal tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar lo bien contorneada que tenía las piernas. (¿Se dan cuenta de que no lo logró?) Lo largas que eran, y lo bien que se veían alrededor de su…

"¿Se puede saber que tanto estás mirando?" volvió a gruñir Erza.

Jellal volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de ella. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Jellal volvió a cerrar los ojos y se recostó tranquilamente en la cama.

"Aghhh" pensó molesta. (Si, molesta) Avanzó hasta su lado de la cama y se sentó, buscando un cuaderno en su mesa de luz.

Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a tachar, tachar y tachar. Hizo bollos con el papel, que algunos estaban en la cama y otros en el suelo.

Después de 10 minutos escuchando suspiros y "'¡Argh!" Jellal no lo pudo aguantar más.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en un tono cansado, ese que utilizaba cuando Erza quería comer demasiado pastel y él sabía que luego le dolería el estómago, desencadenando así la mayoría de sus discusiones.

Erza ignoró el tono y empezó a hablar "Lucy aun no consigue las flores, Natsu quiera que sirvamos mucha comida, Cana quiere cerveza, no sé si poner en las invitaciones que los invitados lleguen una hora temprano así Mirajane llega a tiempo sin interrumpir su 'ritual de belleza'. El maestro pidió más de 200 barriles de vino. ¡Y todavía no encuentro un buen vestido de novia!" Erza exclamó lo último con los ojos llorosos.

Jellal suspiro cansado ¿Dónde quedo la Erza que no se afligía por cosas tan superfluas como esas? Bueno, por algo le decían Titania, pero luego que formalizaron su relación ella se había abierto de una manera más bien vulnerable con él. Agradecía cada día por haberse enamorado de una mujer tan fantástica y que ella estuviese con él a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho.

Pero siempre se lo recompensaba con otra cosa.

Jellal sonrió por sus métodos tan placenteros, le servían siempre, aun para hacerla-.

"¿Se puede saber de qué te sonríes?."

¡Carajo!

"Que yo sepa no dije nada de gracioso, además, no es algo de lo que deberías reírte Fernández." Remarcó la maga enojada. Siempre lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba "Es nuestro casamiento, así que también te incluye tanto a mí como a ti ¿Qué harías si el maestro llega tarde y no me puede llevar al altar? ¿O si Gray pierde los anillos en algún trozo de hielo? ¿Y si Natsu se come toda la comida de la recepción? ¿Y si algún gremio oscuro ataca y no puedes asistir? ¿Y si las invitaciones se imprimen mal y nadie viene? ¿Y si…?".

Erza siguió hablando, pero en algún punto Jellal dejo de escuchar. Ella estaba muy sensible, eso estaba claro. Irónico que el tema de la torre del paraíso haya dejado de importarle hace mucho, pero esto la volviera loca "¿Tiene que ser tan detallista?".

Antes de que se diera cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Claro que sí s**eñor Fernández**" Esta vez la había hecho enojar mucho "Por si no lo sabes no me caso todos los días, no planeo mi boda todos los fines de semana. Es más, hasta donde tengo entendido solo estuve comprometida una vez, y es el mismo hombre del que estuve enamorada desde que tengo memoria y que fue mi novio por tres años ¿Cómo no voy a ser detallista en **MI** casamiento? Si era lo que más deseaba desde que era niña…".

Y así Erza siguió hablando, dejando a Jellal en sus propios pensamientos. Maldiciéndose internamente por empezar ésta disputa sin sentido.

Tal vez debería haberse callado la boca. Al fin y al cabo, en un rato a ella se le fuese pasado. Aunque también sabía que no era una decisión sabia tomando en cuenta el estado de Erza.

Suspiró cansado (d_e nuevo). _Él solo quería llegar a casa y descansar y tal vez tener un poco de sex…

"… Ese silencio significa que es verdad. Ya no me amas y por eso quieres deshacerte de mí. Por eso me dejaste solo estos meses, me encargare de cancelar todo. Juntaré mis cosas y me iré" Erza comenzó a moverse y reincorporarse, cuando un par de brazos fuertes le cerraron la cintura y la atrajeron hacia el pecho fuerte de un hombre.

"Eres una malcriada" le susurro en un tono que reservaba para cuando estaban solos. Jellal apretó el abrazo y comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello. Deteniéndose para hundirse en su cabello…

Escarlata…

"Entonces ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" susurro Erza entre medio de sollozos.

Jellal cortó el abrazo y la recostó en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella y le mordió el lóbulo. Erza dejo escapar un gemido.

"Eres mía" dijo Jellal mirándole posesivamente a los ojos "_mía _y de _nadie_ más, y él…" añadió acariciando la panza de Erza que tenía ahora tres meses de embarazo "es **mi** hijo".

Miro a Erza que tenía los ojos empapados con ternura, lo miro contenta y dulcemente. Dejo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Jellal no dudó un instante en tomar sus labios en un beso salvaje y posesivo. Marcándola como suya, haciéndola sentir que solo él podía hacerle eso. Y solamente él, se lo iba a hacer.

Porque se pertenecían, tanto él como ella.

"Oh Jellal…" Logró decir entre el beso.

Algo se desato dentro de Erza cuando le sintió acariciarle las piernas, y le respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, colocando las manos en su cuello, llevándolo lo más cerca posible. Queriendo sentir todo. Sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Erza, enviándole pequeños escalofríos por su espalda.

Esos dos meses fueron una tortura, y estaba tan hambriento que estaba seguro que ella también lo deseaba.

Los cambios de humor maternos no eran tan malos después de todo.

.

.

Este es uno de mis drabbles favoritos, y sinceramente, no me costó mucho imaginarme a un Jellal posesivo y a una Erza sensible por las hormonas de embarazada. Sería un extra al manga genial, por cierto, el ver a Jellal lidiar con una peliroja explosiva embarazada.

¿Soy la única que paso de odiar a Minerva a tenerle algo de lastima? El manga de hoy fue muy revelador.

Adaptare el que viene lo más rápido que pueda, el martes empiezo en la universidad y luego va a ser una verdadera proeza equilibrar Medicina con mi amor por el Anime.

Hasta lueguito.


	4. Sensei

_Disclaimer aplicado_

_Historia original de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

.

.

_**Sensei**_

.

.

– ¿Hay algo en mi rostro Srta Scarleth?

Pequeñas sonrisas en el aula despertaron rápidamente a la susodicha. La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente y volteo su mirada a otro lado enojándose consigo misma –No, sensei –murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor la escuchara.

Durante la clase de sociología, Erza Scarleth, estaba nuevamente concentrada en la cara de su sexy profesor. Pero ¿Podían culparle?

Era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez haya visto. Y no era la única que lo creía así. A decir verdad, ninguna de las alumnas de la preparatoria podía admitir que su sensei no fuese lindo.

¿Lindo?

¡Era una hermosura!

Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, se le marcaban los bíceps debajo de su remera negra. Además, su voz era baja y sexy, con unos ojos verdes que centellaban ante cualquier sentimiento posesivo o de ira. Tenía manos grandes y masculinas y para agregar, un aire misterioso.

Jellal Fernandez era el profesor más sexy, lindo e inteligente que la preparatoria de Magnolia tuviera alguna vez.

–Entonces, deje de ver mi rostro y preste atención a la clase –dijo el profesor volviendo su atención al pizarrón. Risas traviesas.

–Sí, sensei –apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

La clase siguió adelante sin más miramientos, y Erza nuevamente miro al pizarrón. Aunque sus pensamientos no estaban en la clase. Miro a la ventana que daba al patio donde se llevaba a cabo un partido de tenis.

Era tan lindo día. Una maravillosa tarde de primavera. Podía sentir la brisa debajo de las bisagras. Estaba segura de poder convencer a Gray (sin mucho esfuerzo) de ir a la terraza y observar las nubes. Había encontrado cierta fascinación por ellas. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara y los gritos de Lucy, como Levy se sonrojaría cuando Gajeel le hablase, como Loki le lanzaría miradas asesinas a Natsu por estar cerca de su chica, y como Juvia fallaba en sus intentos con Gray. Hasta podía imaginarse la cara impasible de Laxus (como si fuera imposible) y como Gajeel molestaría a Natsu.

Sí, eso pasar…

–¡SCARLETH!

Erza fue nuevamente sacada de sus pensamientos algo sorprendida. Pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada con fastidio cuando vio los ojos verdes delante de ella.

–Lo siento, sensei.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, a lo lejos pudo ver como Kagura la miraba con preocupación, Lucy buscaba mirarla para ayudarla inútilmente, como Laxus tenía una mirada de desaprobación y Levy se mordía el labio inferior mirando sonrojada su pupitre.

–Scarleth, le dije que leyera la próxima línea.

Erza miro el libro delante de ella. No tenía idea de por cual página iban. Vio como Natsu le hacía señas con las manos.

–Dragneel, no la ayude. Aunque teniendo en cuenta sus "_magníficas"_ calificaciones no podrá hacerlo.

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente al comentario, pero Levy le dio un codazo.

Jellal también sonrió pero no se dio vuelta.

–¡TU! –gritó Natsu reincorporándose, mirándolo enojado. Sintió que algo lo tomaba de la manga y vio a Lucy le negaba con la cabeza y se calló.

–¿Decía algo Dragneel? –agregó con algo de satisfacción el profesor, finalmente sonriendo.

–mnnñnmnnmñ –gruñó Natsu volviéndose a sentar.

–No lo escuché Dragneel

Natsu le devolvió una mirada feroz –Nada, sensei –dijo entre dientes.

–Bien –Jellal volvió su mirada a Erza –Scarleth, lea –ordenó con tono autoritario.

Erza suspiró resignada.

–No sé por dónde van sensei.

–¿Por qué es eso, Scarleth?

–No estaba prestando atención –dijo intentando no desviar la mirada, pero los ojos de su sensei observándola tan intensamente le dificultaban el trabajo.

–Pasa a mi oficina después de clases Scarleth. Recibirá su castigo como todos los que no prestan atención –dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a su escritorio.

.

.

.

–¡Bastardo! –grito Natsu haciendo que Levy, cerca de él, temblara.

–¡Estás asustando a Levy, salamander! –gritó Gajeel furioso, Natsu miro a Levy que le sonrió de manera simple.

–Lo siento, Levy –dijo rendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

Levy solo siguió sonriendo.

–Erza, esto tiene que parar, es la tercera vez esta semana.

–Ya lo sé, Gray –espetó Erza.

–Sé que es difícil encontrarse con **él** durante las clases, pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo –Lucy dice.

Erza rodo los ojos y se acostó en el piso, mirar las nubes la relajaban.

–… y sexy y misterioso… ¡pero bueno! Ya lo sabemos –siguió Lucy, todos la miraron con una mueca.

–Ey gray ¿Esa nube no parece una armadura? –pregunto Erza dejando hablar sola a Lucy.

–Mmmm se parece más a un copo de nieve –dijo Gray pensante.

–Para mí parece un libro –dijo Levy contenta.

–Es un clavo –dijo Gaajel.

–¡ES UN DRAGÓN! –Gaajel le golpeo por ruidoso.

–Es un hermoso vestido de novia para la futura boda de Gray-sama y Juvia…

–y además, la forma en que camina… Pero hasta le personalidad es atrayente…

Erza, Gaajel y Gray miraron a Lucy y suspiraron. ¿Levy?¨Leyendo un libro. ¿Natsu? Comiéndose unas hamburguesas.

.

.

–Adiós, nos vemos mañana –saludo a la salida Erza.

–¡Si te hace algo dímelo, Erza! ¡Ese bastardo la pagara! –grito Natsu levantando el puño, algunos compañeros lo vieron y se rieron de su comportamiento.

–No hagas nada demasiado atrevido Erza –dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo.

–¡LUCY! –exclamo Levy sonrojada, Erza solo sonreía de medio lado. Juvia echaba humo mientras mirada a Gray de reojo.

Erza se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Aun así, la mirada de Gajeel la estaba incomodando. Siempre pensó que aun detrás de su aspecto rudo, rostro lleno de piercings y notoria impulsividad, Gajeel podía mirar más allá de lo que aparentaba. Que él podía descubrir la verdad con solo mirar a la gente.

Al menos eso era en su caso, su siempre fiel acompañante, Levy, transmitía una sensación de paz y confianza. 'Natsu, eres un idiota' pensó mientras se hacía paso por los pasillos. Se cruzó con varios alumnos que reían entre ellos y vio como los profesores salían de sus oficinas y se marchaban.

Al final del pasillo, doblo a la izquierda hasta llegar a la entrada de unas escaleras, subió y caminó hasta la anteúltima puerta, al lado del director Makarov, y al frente de la de Bob-sensei.

_Toc toc _

El golpe suave de Erza logró que la puerta se entreabriera –¿Sensei? –llamó asomando la cabeza.

–Cierra la puerta Scarleth –dijo una voz en su interior.

Erza entro y vio a su profesor parado, dándole la espalda, frente a la ventana. Las persianas estaban abiertas, dejando iluminar con luz tenue la habitación.

Erza cerró la puerta.

–Scarleth –dijo el profesor con voz seria, aun sin mirarla –¿por qué no estaba prestando atención?

–Yo… –suspiró y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, con un sonrojo leve –estaba distraída.

–Distraída… ya veo –repitió pensativo.

–Lo siento, sensei. No volverá a ocurrir –se apresuró a decir Erza mirando su espalda. Cuando Jellal se dio vuelta, Erza se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta.

–¿Sabe que tiene que cumplir su castigo igual, no Srta. Scarleth?

–Sí, sensei –murmuró Erza.

–Bien –dijo Jellal bajando las persianas y dejando la habitación en absoluta oscuridad.

Erza se sintió empujada hasta la pared detrás de ella, y levantó la mirada sorprendida para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes centellantes, llenos de lujuria y pasión. Sus muñecas estaban tomadas a cada lado de su cabeza por unas manos grandes y masculinas.

Delante suyo, Jellal Fernández, su profesor.

–¡Senmm…! –Erza haba abierto la boca lo suficiente para llamar, pero la boca de su profesor le impidió hablar. Sintió su húmeda intromisión en su boca.

Su lengua parecía querer hacerla perder la cordura. Cuando sintió su cuerpo presionar contra el suyo, supo que no tenía sentido forcejear. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Tan pronto como sucedió, se alejó de ella. Cortando cualquier contacto, salvo el agarre de sus manos.

Erza respiro fuertemente, aun con los ojos cerrados, intentando normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

–Te dije Erza –le dijo Jellal en voz baja en su oído izquierdo. Su cabella apoyada en su hombro. Aprovecho aquella situación para besarle el cuello y subir hasta mordisquear el lóbulo.

–¿Qué? –logró articular algo mareada.

Él suspiro en su cuello, logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

–Te dije que no te sonrojaras más –le dijo en un tono sexy besando su cuello.

–Pero… –logró articular Erza jadeante.

–Te dije me excitaba –dijo Jellal recostando su cuerpo contra el de ella, justificándole su respuesta.

Erza se sonrojo más al sentir su estado –Oh… ¡Uhmm!

La boca de Jellal volvió a tomarla más violentamente. Su lengua jugando con la suya en una batalla de muerte. Sus labios se movían con ferocidad y se volvía más hambriento si ella gemía.

Jellal se despegó de sus labios, antes de que las cosas se fueron de las manos, el brillo en sus ojos eran la respuesta de que todavía la deseaba, y que no había terminado.

–Te dije que no me llamaras sensei –volvió a apoyarse en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

– ¡No eres justo Jellal! –reprochó Erza luego de tomar un poco la compostura.

Jellal la miró, con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban entre el enojo y la pasión y sus labios hinchados por la presión, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y el ceño fruncido. Jellal tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por su pasión ¿Tenía idea de lo sexy que se veía enojada?

–Siempre me estás retando en clases, sabes que tenerte demasiado cerca me hace sonrojar y… –Jellal sonrió levemente, sabía que tenía razón. Pero es que así le gustaba recordarla siempre. Con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos marrones grandes e implorantes, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo y su…

–¡Jellal! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Jellal volvió a la realidad, mirándola expectante.

–Te estaba diciendo que Gaajel lo sabe y que…

–¿Qué?

–Últimamente me mira mucho y creo que lo sabe.

–Lo reprobaré –dijo besando su cuello, poco le importaba lo que ese mocoso hiciera.

–Eso se verá más sospechoso que ser castigada tres veces en la misma semana –dijo Erza sonriendo, sintiendo la sonrisa de Jellal contra su piel.

—Es tu culpa por verte tan sexy –dijo subiendo por su cuello y luego mordiendo su lóbulo.

–Jellal –reclamo ella, tratando de liberarse –quiero que te tomes las cosas en serio.

–Me tomo las cosas muy enserio –dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el contorno de sus enormes senos –le arruinaré el promedio.

Erza suprimió una risa –¿Cómo a Sho?

–Es su culpa por tirársela de chulo contigo delante de mí.

–Yo creo que es muy tierno lo que hace –dijo sin darle mucha importancia –es una forma de demostrar afecto.

–¿Um? —Jellal se separó de ella, mirando a otro lado y soltándole las muñecas. Erza lo miró confundida.

–¿Paso algo? –llamó, pero Jellal no la miraba –¿Jellal? –puso una mano sobre su mejilla, mirando algo extraño en sus ojos.

Jellal no la quería mirar. Aunque él quisiera, no podía hacerle esas manifestaciones públicas de afecto hasta que ella no se graduase de la preparatoria. Era ilegal. Y ella había dicho que lo que el pelo teñido hacía era tierno, él solo podía tomarla por sorpresa en recreos y castigarla, o hacerla pasar vergüenza delante de sus amigos solo para verla enrojar, y tener así una excusa para castigarla _de nuevo_.

–No se trata de eso, Jellal, es más, yo nunca dejaría que Sho me hiciera… –calló cuando se dio cuenta que iba a hablar demás, sonrojándose genuinamente. Jellal la miro curioso, una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro.

–¿Hacer qué, Erza?

Erza solo miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

–Erza –se apresuró a decir –dime –presiono su cuerpo más y Erza ahogó un gemido, intento sacar su mano de la mejilla de Jellal pero él no le dejo –dímelo, Scarleth –la presionaba tanto con su cuerpo como con su ronco tono de voz.

–Yo… Bueno… Nunca dejaría que él… Como tú… Me hiciera… Emmm… El amor –miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, rehuyéndole a su mirada por vergüenza.

Jellal le levanto la cara para hacer contacto visual. Sonrió al verla apenada –yo tampoco dejaría que nadie aparte de mi te hiciera el amor –y la beso dulcemente, reforzando sus palabras.

Se separaron al rato, ambos sonriendo, frente con frente –no va a salvarse de su castigo Srta. Erza Scarleth –dijo Jellal.

–Oh, ¿Y cuál es mi castigo sensei?

Jellal se separó de ella y camino hacia la puerta para luego cerrar el pestillo, luego se volvió a Erza.

–El castigo de hoy será… sobre el escritorio –dijo Jellal tomándola por los brazos empezando a desabrocharle la camisa.

Erza sonrió. Podía acostumbrarse a esos castigos.

.

.

¿Qué puedo decir? Éste, es uno de mis drabbles favoritos (aún no hemos llegado al que más me gusta), sin embargo, debo admitir que para un SasuSaku queda espectacular, pero para un Jerza quizás no tanto. Y eso que disminuí muchísimo la personalidad medio sumisa y avergonzada que le dan al personaje de Sakura. Espero que les haya gustado, aun cuando puede que discordan un poco las personalidades de los personajes originales, con Jellal y Erza, la idea del sensei es excitante de por sí.

Iba a publicar ayer, pero se me fue la luz. Me despido, con la advertencia de que empecé clases y me costará sacar tiempo para adaptar los drabbles. Eso independientemente de si recibo 1 review o 20. Siempre recordando que ésta historia no es mía y lo que hago, lo hago para animar este fandom.

Lamento el completo fuera de lugar de la conducta de Lucy, se gano el puesto de Ino por ser rubia. Cana no hubiese sido igual.

Hasta que la carrera de medicina me permita.


	5. Halloween

_Disclaimer aplicado_

_Historia original de O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

.

.

**Halloween**

.

.

"¡Mmmmmm!" se desperezo la peliroja en la cama estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza incluso antes de siquiera sentarse; la almohada había caído al suelo y las sabanas se envolvían en sus piernas. Se movía mucho cuando dormía.

Estirada en el medio de la cama extendió sus brazos hacia los laterales y respiro largamente. Aspiro con gusto el aroma de las sabanas. Sonrió contenta.

Finalmente abrió sus hermosos, brillantes y felices orbes marrones. Suspiró contenta al ver el techo y al sentir las sabanas contra su piel, no le sorprendió estar sola en la cama.

Miro a su costado en busca de su celular para hacer su llamada matutina rutinaria. Rio imaginándose la recriminación que iba a obtener "¿todavía en la cama?" si, eso le diría. Pero en cuanto vio el reloj, observo dos números enormes de color rojo.

**8:45 am**

**¿¡8:45 am!?**

A las 9 tendría que estar en hospital ¡Oh Dios Santo, Porlyusica la iba a matar!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero olvido las sabanas que en sus piernas se encontraban tal cual enredaderas y cayó al suelo con un sonoro "THUND".

"¡Maldición!" mascullo enseguida mientras se reincorporaba y recogía su ropa interior regada por el suelo. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para sonrojarse con los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Movió la cabeza de lado y lado y se encerró en el baño. Al poco tiempo se escuchó el agua de la ducha. No pasaron ni dos segundos y volvió a salir, envuelta en una toalla rosa, con ropa en la mano camino hacia el lavadero. Abrió el lavarropa y coloco el jabón en polvo con el suavizante, metió su uniforme y dio vuelta a la perilla del centrifugado para que se seque después.

Volvió a la cocina y busco velozmente el frasco de capuchino. A simple vista lo vio, estaba junto al café negro. Puso la cafetera a andar y puso dos cucharadas del polvo. La prendió y dejo una hermosa taza rosa con su nombre al lado.

Volvió al baño y bajo la presión del agua empezó a bañarse, tomo la botella rosa de shampoo con una fresa dibujada y se lavó el pelo. Encontró el jabón y lo paso fugazmente por su cuerpo.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos que volvió a salir ya lista. Se secó rápidamente, se colocó una bata blanca y se dispuso camino a la cocina.

El capuchino ya estaba hecho, caliente y espumoso. Se sirvió en la taza, y al mismo tiempo, recogió su bolso que estaba en el suelo del living y comenzó a acomodar sus papeles.

Una vez guardados, tomo un largo trago de capuchino que le quemo la garganta y luego tomo un poco de agua. Corrió hasta el baño en busca de su cepillo de dientes rojo que se encontraba justo al lado de uno azul, y se lavó los dientes con el dentífrico sabor a fresas. Al terminar, se peinó el cabello atándolo en una coleta alta.

Se colocó de manera fugaz la ropa interior, medias y liguero blancos, para luego salir corriendo hacia el lavadero donde la esperaba su uniforme ya limpio y seco. Se colocó su uniforme, un conjunto de falda y camisa blanca.

Si, trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital privado. Estaba estudiando medicina, pero como ya tenía la mayoría de las asignaturas aprobadas podía trabajar como ayudante de médico.

La doctora Porlyusica era la jefe de un hospital privado muy privilegiado. Le habían dicho incontables veces que tenía mucha suerte de ser su pupila. Sin embargo, no era tal como le habían dicho. Si, era muy exigente y siempre pedía lo mejor de lo mejor, pero la atención en el hospital era muy buena. Además, una vez que se la conocía bien, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que tiene un alma caritativa, pero una fuerza y carácter descomunal.

Notó algo raro en el que termino de prendarse la camisa y la pollera. Ajustaba más de lo normal, se miró en el espejo y ahogó un grito.

La pollera estaba más corta de lo que era, se le podían notar las piernas y si se agachaba mucho podrían notar su portaligas. Y su camisa… Oh Dios santo, su camisa se le ajustaba mucho. Podía ver su corpiño de lo tan apretado que le quedaba la camisa, estaba segura de que si respiraba profundo los botones saldrían volando por todos lados.

Si él la veía así _en la calle_, iba a enojarse mucho.

Suspiro largamente, seguramente se había equivocado de lavarropas.

Fue hasta el lavadero y en efecto, se había equivocado, apretó el botón de "agua caliente" en vez del de "agua fría", ergo, la ropa se había achicado.

"_Dios…"_

Respiro profundo, atenta a que no se le desabrochara ningún botón. Camino hasta la entrada con su bolso en mano, tomo su jersey y se lo puso, por las dudas.

Sería un largo día.

.

.

.

El día había terminado más tarde de lo que debía ¿Cómo hizo para aguantar tanto? Era viernes por la tarde, bien entrada la tarde, porque ya podía ver las estrellas y la luna en el cielo, así como cierta oscuridad. Los vecinos ya habían prendido las luces de sus puertas y podía ver a varios niños disfrazados caminando por las calles.

Claro, era Halloween.

Por eso había tantos alcohólicos en el hospital _"se adelantaron a la fiesta"_ pensó Erza mientras caminaba. Podía sentir las miradas encima mientras lo hacía, era la misma mirada que le dieron cuando había salido de casa, cuando había tomado el colectivo, cuando había bajado del colectivo y cuando había entrado al hospital.

Demonios ¡Ni que la pollera fuera tan corta! Pero bueno, no era de todos los días ver a una bella joven vestida de enfermera… Y más aún con la ropa tan ajustada.

Oh, como la iba a matar…

Ya sabía ella que él era algo… cuida _"¿A quién intentas mentirle Scarlet? Sabes perfectamente como es" _ y más si alguien miraba lo que él **creía** que era suyo.

Y lo era.

No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, en el trabajo no tenía ropa y no había podido ir a su casa. Era demasiado tarde.

Hasta estaba llegando tarde a la fiesta de Lucy, teniendo 25 años de edad ¿Quién hacía una fiesta para celebrar Halloween?

En cierta forma, mejor. Hacía algún tiempo que no veía a sus amigos, extrañaba a Lucy y quería ver al tarado de su novio, Natsu, y quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre Gray y Juvia, iban demasiado lento…

Trabajando los 7 días de la semana y estudiando todo el tiempo, el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba lo utilizaba para pasar tiempo con quien más amaba.

Erza se sonrojo cuando recordó como habían aprovechado el tiempo libre la noche anterior.

Dio gracias que el colectivo la dejaba solo a dos cuadras de la casa de Lucy, y que en esas dos cuadras no hubiese tanta gente. Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza por un día.

En el trabajo no había tenido ni dos segundos de paz, escuchando el coqueteo irrespetuoso de algunos pacientes (la mayoría borrachos), de las miradas lujuriosas de algunos ancianos y/o padres de familia ¡Hasta sus compañeros de trabajo!

Honestamente, necesitan una novia.

Después, las miradas reprobatorias de las mujeres y bueno ¿cómo podía culparlas si sus maridos se estaban baboseando delante de ellas?

Suspiró.

Las bromas que le hacía el novio de Porlyusica tampoco ayudaron. Makarov era el escritor de una revista para adultos con… ummm… gustos… especiales. O algo así había intentado explicar su maestra, pero no había entendido muy bien.

Le había pedido que posara para él, después dijo que le gustaría recorrer _geografía_ con ella, algo de explorar _sus_ montañas, _sus _llanuras, descubrir sus **túneles **y pintar s**us valles.**

Porlyusica lo había golpeado antes de que siguiera, aliviándola de responder, ya no estaba muy segura de que estaba hablando Makarov.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Lucy, la que no tardo en abrirse mostrando una preciosa gatuvela.

"¡Erza!" la rubia la abrazo con mucha fuerza, se conocían desde la preparatoria, pasando la mayor parte de ésta juntas. Ahora a sus 25 años eran como hermanas.

Lucy estaba estudiando diseño de modas, algo en lo que le estaba yendo muy bien, siempre había tenido buen gusto con la ropa. Estaba segura de que ese disfraz se lo había hecho ella.

"¡Lucy!"

"Lindo disfraz, Erza" exclamo Lucy guiñándole un ojo, y ella se sonrojo.

"No es un disfraz, es… emmm… el uniforme de trabajo" murmuro por lo bajo.

Lucy la miro expectante "¿Uniforme? Seguro… ¿Sabe él que viniste así vestida?" la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y Lucy rio "Su cara va a ser un poema" antes de que Erza pudiera replicarle algo Lucy la interrumpió "ven, Natsu quiere verte" dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la fiesta. Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta a verla, algunas levantando las cejas.

"¿Ya llego él?"

"No, aun no"

Erza suspiro cansada. Sería una larga noche.

"Pensé que venían juntos" continuo la rubia.

"Salí tarde del trabajo y él tenía una reunión importante".

"No tardara en llegar, no puede dejarte ni un minuto sola, menos si llevas _eso_ puesto" dijo señalando su uniforme.

Erza sonrió divertida, eso era cierto.

.

.

.

Natsu, como siempre, había sido ruidoso y tosco al verla, abrazándola y riendo como idiota. Siempre había considerado a Natsu un chico muy lindo, pero, eeeh ¿cómo decirlo? Era algo idiota e impulsivo, casi siempre discutía con Lucy por tonterías, y a la final ella salía ganando a lo que él se limitaba a bufar y hacer pucheros como si de un niño se tratara.

Erza los miro con cariño, ellos se querían mucho.

"¡Er-chan!" se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos brazos fuertes y cabellos cobrizos haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

"¡Milliana me estás ahogando!" logro decir la pelirroja dentro del abrazo.

"Lo siento" rio tontamente la chica de rasgos gatunos rascándose la cabeza "Tanto tiempo sin verte Er-chan" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo "Oi, Er, que sexy disfraz".

Erza solo se ruborizo y soltó un bufido exasperado acompañado de las carcajadas de su compañera.

"Buenas noches Erza" saludo tímidamente Levy.

"¡Oh, Levy, tanto tiempo!" saludo sonriéndole.

Las tres se unieron en una conversación recordando cuando había sido la última vez que se habían visto todos juntos. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Gaajel con un trago discutiendo con Natsu, y pudo notar como se lanzaba miradas cómplices con Levy. Sonrió feliz por ellos.

"Erza"

Erza se dio la vuelta y encontró a Laxus Dreyar muy cambiado. Su característica más notoria era su enorme altura y amplio tórax, su pelo seguía rubio y alborotado, y su mirada igual de seria que siempre. Le sonrió en modo de saludo.

"Buen disfraz" se limitó a decir en broma con una leve sonrisa.

Erza se ruborizo, nadie quería creerle que no era un disfraz. Aunque en aquel punto, agradecía que así fuera ¡No quería que creyeran que trabajaba en un prostíbulo!

"¿Dónde está Karoru?" pregunto en cambio Erza, cambiando el tema de conversación.

"Tuvo que irse de viaje" respondió puntual, como siempre. Sabía que a personas como él les gustaba el silencio. Ella quería recorrer la fiesta, pero viendo como la miraban algunos, prefirió quedarse al lado de Laxus. Sabía que él era confiable.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto cortando el silencio, Erza dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Tenía una reunión importante en el trabajo, va a llegar tarde".

Neji sonrió, y ella estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Todos sabían el cuidado especial que tenía su novio para con ella, pero un grito entre el medio de la fiesta atrajo a todos su atención.

"¡ER-PIN!"

Dios mío.

Allí venía el hombre más extraño pero tierno que Erza conoció alguna vez.

"_¿Lleva un traje de caballero medieval?" _ se preguntó Erza sorprendida.

"Si, lleva" respondió Laxus como si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Erza-san. Oh que bueno verte en esta fiesta, tu belleza cautivara toda la fiesta ¡Tu belleza es la razón por la que sale el sol cada mañana!"

"Hola, Dan" respondió algo apenada. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, y no era precisamente a Dan a quien miraban.

"¡Cabeza de heno, no levantes tanto la voz!" le grito Natsu dando un paso adelante, mirándolo rememorando los rencores de cuando perseguía a Lucy y tapando a Erza en el proceso "¿No ves como miran a Erza por llamar tanto la atención?"

"¡Oh, mi pequeña Er-pin! ¡No te preocupes que yo, tu valiente caballero Dan, te protegeré de los mirones!" y sin mas preámbulos se paró delante de Erza.

"Uh… Dan, no es necesario".

"No hace falta que lo digas mi preciosa flor, te protegeré con mi vida".

Dan y Natsu miraban mal a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar en esa dirección, cosa que ponía incomoda a Erza. Laxus lo noto, suspiro cansado, no era su novio, pero era su amigo y Dan se había encargado de llamar demasiado la atención, tal vez podía ayudarla. Sabía que quizás, eso molestara a cierto novio celoso.

Se paró delante de Erza y uso su mirada glaciar-asesina, ligado a su imponente presencia, nadie se metería con el Dreyar con esos ojos.

Todos los hombres miraron hacia otro lado, algunos intentando no mearse encima.

"¡Dios Laxus! Tampoco tenías que matarlos de miedo" le reclamo Natsu, picado porque le hubiese ganado.

"¡He perdido ante el reto de defenderte! ¡Daré 500 vueltas a la casa como castigo!" y salo corriendo gritando algo sobre el amor y su vida pasada.

Todo un personaje.

"Oi, Erza ¿él sabe que te vestiste así?" preguntó Natsu.

Erza suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Natsu sonrió grandemente y Laxus con algo de malicia.

Sabían que a él no le gustaría **nada** la atención especial que le estaban brindando a Erza.

Habían pasado 2 horas y Erza suspiro aburrida. Lucy y Natsu estaban en la cocina, Gajeel y Levy estaban en el patio mirando el cielo. Laxus se había perdido de vista y ella estaba sola y aburrida.

¿Dónde estaba él cuando más lo necesitaba?

Alguien le toco el hombro, esperanzada, se dio la vuelta sonriente. Solo para encontrarse con un castaño.

"Hola ¿Estás sola?" preguntó el desconocido.

"Uh, si, pero…" el chico no la dejo continuar.

"Yo también, podríamos pasarla juntos ¿no?"

El muchacho le sonrió, una sonrisa realmente cautivadora. Pero Erza prefería estar sola.

"Eh, no, mira, estoy…"

"Me llamo Hotaru, ¿tu nombre es…?"

"Erza, pero intento…"

"¡Qué lindo nombre! Poco común ¿no?"

"Si, pero estoy…"

"Y tienes un lindo" miro el cuerpo de Erza "pelo" agrego al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Erza "tienes un lindo pelo".

"Gracias, ahora si me disculpas…" hizo un amago de irse, pero el muchacho la tomo por el codo.

"Vamos, te invito a tomar algo. Está muy lleno este lugar, casi no te escucho".

"No, gracias".

"Conozco un restaurante muy lindo, y mi apartamento no está muy lejos".

Erza frunció el ceño muy enojada ¿Por quién o mejor dicho _qué_ la estaba tomando? Iba a golpearlo, realmente iba a golpearlo.

"No. Suéltame, a-ho-ra".

El castaño apretó el agarre sin saber que, de un solo golpe, Titania podía derribarlo "Vamos. Solo tú y yo en mi apartamento. La pasaremos muy _bien."_

"La dama dijo que **no**".

Una voz detrás de Hotaru les hizo dar vuelta a las cabezas. Erza abrió los ojos contenta ¡Finalmente!

"Oye, no te meta…" intento decir Hotaru, pero una mirada asesina lo detuvo "uh… eh… me tengo que ir".

Y salió corriendo.

Erza sonrió al verlo, vestía su traje de trabajo, se notaba que había estado apurado por llegar ya que su corbata estaba fuera de lugar, además, tenía la respiración irregular. Oh, que dulce, se había apurado para poder verla más rapi…

"¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?" frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Y eso es lo único que me dices? Seguro he recibido mejores elogios a lo largo del día" dijo Erza levantando una ceja. Él solo la miro intensamente "vale, tuve un problemas con tu lavarropas".

"¿vestiste esto todo el día?" pregunto incrédulo, sintiendo como se sofocaba.

Erza miro a otro lado sonrojada. Eso le respondió todo. Se pasó una mano por sus azules cabellos, claro intento de relajarse y calmar los celos.

Lentamente se sacó el saco y se lo coloco en los hombros. Erza le sonrió, gustosa por taparse más y feliz el sentir el perfume y calor que aun emanaba la prenda. Él le sonrió de medio lado.

Ella sabía que él no era el tipo de mostrar afecto en público, pero no le importaba, se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?"

"Bien, se alargó un poco. Te quedaste dormida ¿cierto?"

"si" se sonrojo un poco "por eso no llame, lo siento".

"está bien".

Erza le tomo el brazo izquierdo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿No estás enojado, verdad?".

Erza le miro con una tenue sonrisa traviesa, sus labios pintados de un rosa muy femenino, seguramente de sabor a fresas. Ese mismo que le había vuelto adicto a besarla.

"¿Jellal?"

Dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos lo que quería hacer con esos labios, ella lo miraba intensamente, cargada de esa pasión característica de ella. No le estaba pidiendo disculpas, nunca lo hacía, pero, urrgh… Esos ojos achocolatados y ese puchero inocente, junto con ese exuberante cuerpo y esa sugerente ropa.

"Nunca podría enojarme contigo".

Al contrario. Le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y se acomodó nuevamente en su brazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco cansada.

"Erza" llamó.

"¿Mmmh?"

"Quiero sacártelo".

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro. Regresándole la mirada, unos ojos verdes destellantes, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Conocía perfectamente esa expresión. Sintió su cuerpo erizarse de anticipación ante su mirada escrutadora.

Ella le sonrió algo ruborizada "Oye, Jellal" dijo de manera seductora, mientras su dedo índice hacía pequeños círculos sobre el pecho del apuesto joven "¿Puedo estar arriba esta vez?" su cara posiblemente sonrojada, pero sus ojos nublados de pasión.

Jellal sonrió y cerró el espacio que lo separaba de esos labios. Fue rudo, violento y muy apasionado. Así eran ellos, y se pertenecían el uno al otro. Erza paso sus brazos por su cuello, uniendo más sus cuerpos.

Él no lo soporto mucho más y pego su espalda contra la pared aprisionándola, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo para poder sentir con más detalle sus curvas. Como amaba esas curvas.

"Jellal… mmm" susurro en el beso "aquí no…".

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba conforme a sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo, estaba abriendo la camisa del Fernández.

"Te poseeré ahora" le susurro jadeante en el oído.

"Arriba… baño…" dijo entre el respiro. Los besos que le daba Jellal en el cuello, plus las caricias que repartía por su cuerpo, no le ayudaban demasiado a retener los gemidos.

Se separaron jadeando, ninguno de los dos vio las miradas que les daban, tampoco les importaba. Lentamente subieron las escaleras, siendo encabezados por Erza que le tomaba la mano a Jellal, que iba dos pasos más atrás, y que podía ver muy bien el borde del portaligas más otras cosas. Miro al living y observo la mirada de envidia de algunos, entre ellos su amigo Laxus. Sonrió con suficiencia.

Oh, si. Era un cretino. Un endemoniadamente guapo cretino. Uno bastante obsesivo cuando se trataba de Erza Scarlet.

Nadie puede tocarla, verla, o siquiera hablarle. Y sobre todo **NADIE** podía hacerle lo que él, en cuestión de un par de minutos, estará haciéndole. Porque si alguien se atrevía, el infierno se le antojaría acogedor en comparación de lo que le haría.

¿Posesivo?

Nah

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno, salí de vacaciones y lo primero que noto es que no les gusto el one-shot del sensei ¡Ja,ja! Tengo que admitirlo, es que la situación en si no es muy Jerza, es más bien Gale, pero bueno… Ya lo dije antes, me gusta es el Jerza y si de casualidad llego a adaptar/escribir un Gale será de milagro. Espero que este si les guste.

Repito, no hago esto por los comentarios, es por llenar este fandom ¡Y hablando de fandom! Hay un fanfic espectacular que deberían leer e . e s llamado _en la cama del príncipe_, es una adaptación de una trilogía de un libro espectacular al mundo de Fairy Tail sobre Jerza y poco o menos de Nalu y Gruvia. No se van a arrepentir, se los prometo.

Hasta lueguito.


End file.
